Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{8}{16}+12\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{8}{16}} + {12} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {12} + {\dfrac{8}{16}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=31 + {\dfrac{8}{16}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 31 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 31+\dfrac{3}{6}+\dfrac{2}{6}$ Add the fractions: $= 31+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 31\dfrac{5}{6}$